Galanterie
by peneloo
Summary: "Ton idée de la galanterie laisse vraiment à désirer, tu sais ça ?" Slash HPDM. Traduction de la fic d'AmayaSora.


**Auteur :** AmayaSora ( u/1206529/AmayaSora )

**Titre :** Chivalry (Galanterie)

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** "Ton idée de la galanterie laisse vraiment à désirer, tu sais ça?"

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent à JKR, et l'histoire à AmayaSora.

**Avertissements : **Traduction & fic slash (traitant de relations amoureuses entre garçons).

Voici une petite fic bien mignonne écrite par une autrice dont j'aime bien les histoires (jetez-y un oeil ;) ), et qui a le mérite, à mon sens, de respecter les personnages et d'être donc plutôt réaliste. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à la traduire!

* * *

« Merci, professeur Flitwick ! » lança Harry alors que le professeur de Sortilèges s'en allait pour rejoindre son bureau. Harry était resté en arrière pour en savoir plus sur les sortilèges de Disparition, qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser en dépit de ses efforts.

Heureusement, cette conversation avait fourni à Harry assez d'informations pour être assuré de s'en sortir avec au moins la moyenne pour son essai. Qui sait, une mise au point d'Hermione pourrait même booster sa note, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en rassemblant ses livres dans ses bras.

La perspective d'une bonne note le mit de très bonne humeur, et donna un peu de ressort à ses pas alors qu'il quittait la salle de classe. Ces pas résonnèrent dans le couloir désert ; on dirait que tout le monde était parti directement déjeuner. Cela convint tout à fait à Harry ; la solitude lui donnait l'occasion de réfléchir. Et il avait vraiment beaucoup de choses en tête. Le Quidditch qui arrivait, les essais qu'il devait écrire pour les cours de Sortilèges, d'Histoire de la Magie, de Métamorphose, sans parler de –

Soudain, Harry trébucha. Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées, perdit totalement l'équilibre et tomba par terre, ses livres et ses feuilles s'envolant de tous côtés. Sa meilleure plume descendit en flottant paresseusement jusqu'au sol impeccable. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce sur quoi il avait trébuché ; il n'était pas du tout quelqu'un de maladroit. Harry remit en place ses lunettes avec une certaine colère avant de se mettre à genoux (c'était plutôt inélégant d'être assis dans un couloir sur son derrière) pour rassembler ses affaires éparpillées.

Juste au moment où il tendait la main pour prendre un morceau de parchemin, il vit un éclat de lumière bleue alors qu'un sort passait par-dessus sa tête. Harry se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main, seulement pour entendre un cri et voir la mince silhouette de Draco Malfoy s'éloigner de lui au pas de course.

« Mince, je l'ai manqué de peu ! » se lamenta Ron en se frayant un chemin dans le terrain miné qu'étaient les affaires de son ami. « Tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Ouais, merci, vieux. » dit Harry vivement, remettant sa baguette dans sa poche. Il jura qu'il ferait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait la prochaine fois. Qui sait ce que Malfoy aurait fait, sans Ron. Harry parierait qu'un sort de son ennemi Serpentard était aussi la raison pour laquelle il était tombé.

Tandis que Ron aidait Harry à rassembler ses affaires, le garçon aux cheveux noirs décida que ce serait une bonne idée d'acheter enfin un nouveau sac pour porter ses livres, l'ancien s'étant déchiré brusquement il y avait environ une semaine.

ooo

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se demanda si le sac avait été une si bonne idée que ça, après tout. Il tenta, pour la énième fois, de fourrer son manuel dedans, en vain. Il avait essayé de l'y mettre en premier, de l'y mettre en dernier, et de l'y mettre quelque part entre les deux, tout cela avec pour résultat frustrant le fait qu'une chose ou une autre ne rentrait pas.

Le Gryffondor _savait_ qu'il était possible de tout faire rentrer ; il y avait bien réussi jusqu'ici. Hermione, avec son don naturel pour la géométrie et le fait qu'elle était une fille, serait sans doute capable de le faire, mais elle et Ron étaient partis devant pour déjeuner, Harry insistant sur le fait qu'il les rattraperait.

_À ce train-là, j'aurai même de la chance si j'arrive à dîner, _pensa-t-il aigrement tandis qu'il vidait une fois de plus son sac, posant le pot d'encre un peu trop fort et le brisant.

Harry entendit un bruissement à sa droite, et jeta un œil à Malfoy, qui était planté là avec un petit sourire satisfait, son propre sac de marque accroché de manière assez désinvolte à son épaule.

« Écrase, Malfoy, » cracha Harry, après quoi il se dépêcha de murmurer « _Reparo_ » avant que l'encre ne coule. Malfoy ne bougea pas, et le poing d'Harry se serra autour de sa baguette. Il était assez stressé comme ça ; il n'était _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à entendre parler de Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose de _bizarre _dans ce sourire, aussi. Et avec Malfoy, ce qui était bizarre n'était jamais bon signe.

Comme pour prouver ça, le Serpentard fit un pas en direction d'Harry, qui se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, la baguette toujours à la main. Les yeux de Malfoy se dardèrent vers la baguette d'Harry, puis vers son visage. Aucun des deux garçons ne bougea, les yeux pâles sondant les verts.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux sorciers se tournèrent pour la regarder. George Weasley se tenait là, et, voyant la baguette tendue d'Harry, leva la sienne.

Sachant qu'il était en position de faiblesse, Malfoy leva les mains et recula, bien qu'il ne montre aucun signe de soumission dans ses manières. « Très bien, Potter. Je te verrai au match, » railla-t-il en passant à côté de George pour sortir dans le couloir d'une démarche arrogante.

« Petit con, » marmonna George sombrement. « Enfin en tout cas, Harry, Oliver organise un entraînement d'urgence. Tu sais comment il est. » Il leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant la dernière phrase.

L'Attrapeur acquiesça. « Ok. Laisse-moi juste ranger mes affaires. »

« Pas la peine, » fit George avec un sourire. « Je vais m'en occuper. Wood pique une crise sans toi. »

« Merci, » répondit Harry.

En se dirigeant vers le terrain, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il se sentait euphorique depuis sa confrontation avec Malfoy. C'était troublant, mais Harry utilisa ce sentiment à son avantage, et tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire qu'il n'avait jamais mieux volé.

Après l'entraînement, George l'informa : « Au fait, Harry, fais plus attention la prochaine fois que tu achètes un sac. J'ai dû agrandir un peu celui-là pour faire rentrer toutes tes affaires. »

ooo

La bibliothèque était étrangement vide lorsqu'Harry leva enfin les yeux de son essai de Défense contre les Forces du Mal presque terminé. Il s'était vraiment concentré sur celui-là, tellement que les personnes qui passaient à côté de lui étaient des formes indistinctes, aussi proches de la table soient-elles. Et certains passaient vraiment très près des tables, assez près pour bousculer la chaise d'Harry, en tout cas. Tous étaient partis il y a des heures, alors Harry était seul maintenant. Même madame Pince était endormie, le visage paresseusement appuyé contre ses mains osseuses. _Il doit être plus tard que je le pensais,_ songea Harry en étirant légèrement ses épaules endolories. Ça n'avait sans doute pas été une super idée de repousser cet essai à la dernière minute (surtout étant donné qu'il voulait impressionner le professeur), mais Harry avait ses priorités le Quidditch passait en premier. Ça avait été un super match, aussi, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Tout le monde avait joué extraordinairement bien, en tout cas chez les Gryffondors. La stratégie de Malfoy consistant à courser Harry plutôt que de chercher le Vif d'or lui-même n'avait pas été bonne. Et le vent emportait tous les commentaires désobligeants qu'il lançait dans la direction d'Harry. Au final, Harry avait volé en cercle autour de Malfoy, et l'équipe avait gagné haut la main.

Souriant à nouveau, Harry reporta son attention sur son essai, relisant le dernier paragraphe pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées. Ou il essaya, en tout cas, mais un éclat doré attira son regard et, en bon Attrapeur, il leva automatiquement la tête vers son origine, qui s'avéra être Draco Malfoy. Il se tenait devant une étagère proche, s'appuyant légèrement contre elle, et la lueur ambrée de l'éclairage s'était mêlée à ses cheveux blond pâle pour produire ce reflet doré.

_C'est incroyable que ça puisse faire ça_, pensa soudain Harry. Le Serpentard parcourait un livre, dont il tenait la côte dans sa paume tandis que ses longs doigts se déployaient élégamment sur la couverture. Son bras formait une belle ligne sous cet angle, en y pensant… en fait, tout son _corps_ formait une belle ligne. La fine carrure de Malfoy était bien définie à travers le mince pantalon noir qui embrassait ses jambes et la chemise blanche et serrée de son uniforme. Les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, et la cravate de Serpentard émeraude et argent était défaite et attachée de manière décontractée autour du col, qui était déboutonné. C'était un look différent de celui qu'Harry avait l'habitude de voir ; pas aussi composé.

Malfoy se déplaça très légèrement, et un autre jaillissement doré attira à nouveau le regard d'Harry vers les cheveux de Malfoy. Ils reposaient légèrement bien que parfaitement en place, et Harry se demanda sans savoir d'où lui venait cette idée s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air…

À cet instant, Malfoy leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil, qu'il arqua si haut qu'il toucha presque les mèches de cheveux qui chatouillaient son front, et Harry eut l'envie plutôt déconcertante d'écarter ces mèches. « Oui, Potter ? Je peux t'aider ? » demanda Malfoy, d'un ton… _chaleureux _?

Harry rougit et détourna rapidement le regard. « Non merci, Malfoy. » Il tenta, sans succès, de prononcer le nom avec sa méchanceté habituelle. Indéniablement nerveux, Harry nettoya sa plume avec hâte et commença à mettre en ordre ses feuilles pour battre en retraite en vitesse.

Retraite qui fut avortée quand il se rendit compte que ses notes n'étaient pas dans son paquet de feuilles. Il le parcourut à nouveau pour s'en assurer, puis commença à chercher dans tous les livres et les parchemins autour de lui. Il avait besoin de ses notes pour écrire les deux derniers pouces de l'essai.

Le feuilletage d'Harry devint plus désespéré lorsque celui-ci devint encore plus nerveux, déterminé à partir aussi vite que possible, parce qu'il continuait à se remémorer l'apparence de Malfoy sous cet éclairage et le fait qu'ils étaient totalement seuls dans la bibliothèque.

Cette pensée le fit rougir à nouveau alors qu'il parcourait la table une fois de plus. Soudain, il remarqua deux mains pâles, fines et étonnamment attirantes de l'autre côté de la table. Il leva brusquement les yeux pour trouver le visage de Malfoy, et il rougit une troisième fois en les détournant immédiatement, mais pas avant d'avoir vu les lèvres de Malfoy se retrousser pour former un petit sourire.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, Potter ? »

« Euh, non, ça-ça va. J'ai juste perdu mes notes, vraiment, » bégaya Harry en regardant la table, incapable de regarder le visage de Malfoy.

« En général, » dit doucement Malfoy, hypnotisant Harry avec sa voix, qui était basse et pour une fois ne contenait aucune haine, « quand les gens perdent des choses, ils ont besoin d'aide pour les retrouver. »

« A-alors, » dit Harry, la respiration tremblante. « Je-j'imagine que tu peux jeter un coup d'œil, si tu veux. » Il essaya d'être nonchalant, et échoua misérablement.

Malfoy commença lentement à contourner la table, sa main glissant le long de celle-ci, effleurant légèrement la surface lisse. Harry déglutit et se déplaça très légèrement pour s'éloigner de l'autre garçon, qui se contenta de sourire avec satisfaction et continua sa lente avancée.

« Euh, ce sont des notes de Défense – de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, » dit Harry, plutôt pitoyablement, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue.

Malfoy ne répondit rien. Il avait atteint le coin le plus proche d'Harry, et commença à se pencher, doucement, vers l'oreille d'Harry.

« Malfoy ! Te voilà, » fit une voix forte, et le Serpentard se redressa immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Blaise ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante et lasse, s'adressant à celui qui avait parlé et non à la petite foule de ses camarades de maison derrière Zabini.

« Nous allons à la salle commune, j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes. Sev est de mauvaise humeur ce soir, pour je ne sais quelle raison… » C'est là qu'il remarqua Harry, et ses yeux se rétrécirent méchamment. « _Potter._ Quelle surprise. »

Harry se tendit, et Malfoy contourna à nouveau la table en parlant : « Oui, tout à fait. Qui aurait cru qu'il étudiait vraiment, tout le bien que ça doit lui faire. »

Ce n'était pas une grosse insulte, surtout venant de Malfoy, mais personne en dehors d'Harry ne sembla le remarquer, car ils se mirent tous à ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Draco ? Quel sort devrions-nous utiliser ? » ronronna Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy donna un coup de pied à quelque chose par terre, faisant mine de réfléchir. Il jeta un œil à madame Pince, qui s'était réveillée au premier cri de Zabini et qui lorgnait maintenant le groupe avec méfiance. « Il ne vaut vraiment pas une retenue, Pansy. Nous pourrions envoyer Sev, par contre, » il eut un sourire malicieux puis sortit le premier de la bibliothèque. « Bonne nuit, Potter ! » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, et il y avait autre chose sous la légère couche de raillerie… Harry secoua la tête. Non, il n'avait pas pu entendre ça ; il devait l'imaginer. _T'as besoin de sommeil, Harry_, se dit-il sévèrement.

Il renonça à trouver ses notes au point où il en était ; Hermione le laisserait emprunter les siennes dans ces circonstances. Il empila ses feuilles, en ne faisant que partiellement attention à ce qu'il faisait. Incroyablement, sa tête était encore remplie par Malfoy. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en désordre en se levant et en marchant lentement vers la porte. Baissant les yeux, il tomba sur un rouleau de parchemin sur le sol, qui curieusement portait ses notes perdues. Il le rangea, souriant, et se précipita vers son lit.

Pourtant, en dépit de ce qu'il s'était juré, Harry dormit à peine. À un certain point il se rendit compte que son sourire avait étonnamment peu à voir avec les notes retrouvées, et, ce qui l'embarrassait, beaucoup plus à voir avec un certain Serpentard blond, dont l'image s'immisçait dans son esprit dès qu'il fermait les yeux…

ooo

Le cours de Potions était épouvantable, comme toujours. Harry écarta sa frange de son visage, se penchant sur son manuel. Il devait faire ce projet correctement pour réussir ce trimestre. Le fait qu'il soit épuisé n'aidait pas ; il avait mal dormi depuis cette nuit à la bibliothèque, depuis qu'il se forçait à se réveiller dès que des images de Malfoy surgissaient dans son esprit. Le fait que l'adolescent en question se soit installé à la table juste à gauche d'Harry n'aidait pas non plus. Ron prenait habituellement celle-là, mais il avait séché ce jour-là. Franchement, Harry ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Plus d'une fois, Harry dut éloigner son regard de Malfoy ; le visage du blond était très expressif, et (Harry maudit son esprit pour cette pensée) indéniablement attirant lorsqu'il portait une expression de concentration lorsqu'il mesurait méticuleusement les ingrédients, ou de triomphe lorsque la potion changeait de couleur ou de consistance correctement. Cela venait naturellement au garçon, dans la façon dont il s'étirait presque paresseusement, mais avec –

Harry se surprit encore à le fixer et se força à reporter son regard sur le livre. Il avait déjà lu la même ligne quatre fois.

Soudain, le chaudron de Neville sur la table derrière Harry commença à cracher de grosses quantités de fumée blanche et épaisse. La fumée s'éleva près de l'espace de travail d'Harry, obscurcissant sa vue de Malfoy. Harry en profita avec gratitude pour lire la fin de la liste d'ingrédients.

Réprimant un toussotement, Harry se dirigea vers le placard de fournitures. Snape leva à peine les yeux de ses papiers et fit disparaître la fumée d'un geste de sa baguette. « Un autre zéro pour vous, Londubat, » railla-t-il avec nonchalance.

Jetant un regard noir au maître des Potions, Harry faillit ne pas remarquer que Malfoy marchait vers lui – non, le _placard_, se dit Harry avec vigueur. Malfoy marchait avec confiance, remarqua Harry, mais aussi avec grâce, et sa robe bruissait autour de ses jambes dans –

_Bon sang !_ jura Harry intérieurement, et il détourna une fois de plus les yeux, alors qu'il décidait en rougissant qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas passer à côté de Malfoy. Alors il passa derrière la table de Neville, tapotant le dos de son ami pour le réconforter avec un sourire d'excuse. Malfoy avait aussi décidé de revenir par le long chemin qui contournait la table de Neville, donc Harry revint rapidement à la sienne. Un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge informa Harry de son retard. Il jeta avec hâte ses betteraves hachées dans le chaudron et commença à mesurer la salamandre en poudre.

Cinquante minutes plus tard, un Harry abasourdi remuait frénétiquement sa potion, voulant qu'elle devienne verte avant que Snape n'arrive. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché ; il savait qu'il avait suivi les instructions à la lettre… enfin, soigneusement, en tout cas, une fois que le sourire d'autosatisfaction de Malfoy qui avait terminé son breuvage ne soit chassé de l'esprit d'Harry.

Snape rôda vers Harry, presque en extase (_ou aussi heureux que ce type puisse être_, pensa Harry amèrement). Il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron alors qu'un sourire mal contenu accompagnait cette déclaration : « Vous auriez dû utiliser plus de betterave. Comme c'est dommage, Potter. »

Harry fusilla Snape du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de Malfoy.

« Excellent travail, comme toujours, Draco, » déclara le maître des Potions.

« Professeur, » dit Malfoy. « Il semble que Potter a besoin de rattrapage. Peut-être d'un tuteur ? »

« Hélas, Draco, j'ai peur qu'aucune quantité de rattrapage ne puisse aider Potter. Tellement peu d'informations pénètrent dans sa tête enflée. Vous pourrez jeter votre betterave en plus en partant, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui suggérait que la betterave lui importait plus qu'Harry.

_De la betterave en plus ?_ pensa Harry, bouillonnant. _Personne ne devrait avoir de betterave en plus… Ce connard de lèche-botte doit avoir volé la mienne quand il est passé à côté de mon bureau !_ Une petite voix au fond d'Harry suggéra que sa colère était exagérée. Mais, franchement, l'adolescent aux cheveux noir corbeau s'en fichait. De la colère envers Malfoy était normale, et ce qui était normal était réconfortant. Certainement plus que le – Harry refusait même d'y penser – qu'il ressentait maintenant. Alors Harry se força à s'attarder sur les choses malveillantes que Malfoy lui avait faites dans une tentative de chasser tout sentiment restant de… eh bien, pas de haine, qu'il pourrait ressentir.

Il regarda le Serpentard avec fureur, et il sembla à Harry que ce dernier eut l'air affligé pendant une fraction de seconde avant de lui rendre son regard, le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Le cours est terminé, » dit soudain Snape avec désinvolture, en quittant les cachots avec majesté. Les discussions commencèrent immédiatement tandis que les élèves quittaient les cachots aussi vite que possible, Hermione en pleine conversation avec Parvati. Personne ne le remarqua quand Harry resta immobile, ou quand Malfoy marcha avec arrogance vers lui.

« Potter, je – »

« Dégage, Malfoy, » cracha Harry, fermant brusquement son livre.

« Non, en fait, je ne crois pas que je vais le faire, » dit-il, redressant les épaules. « Pas avant que tu m'écoutes. »

« Je n'ai pas la patience d'écouter ton triomphe aujourd'hui, Malfoy, » siffla Harry d'un ton dangereusement bas et menaçant. Harry remarqua que tout le monde avait quitté la pièce, et soudain il ne désira rien d'autre que de ne plus être en présence de Malfoy le plus vite possible, parce que ses sentiments n'étaient _absolument_ pas de la pure haine qui reviendrait en force. Désespéré, il repoussa Malfoy et le dépassa.

« Potter ! » claqua Malfoy, attrapant l'épaule du Gryffondor. Harry sentit une décharge électrique, un délicieux picotement lui parcourir l'échine, émanant de la main (aux ongles parfaitement entretenus) posée sur son épaule. La chaleur envahit ses veines, et Harry réalisa avec un sursaut que tout cela n'avait rien de déplaisant.

Harry s'arrêta, mais Draco ne retira pas sa main. Le Serpentard fit un pas de plus, et la respiration d'Harry se bloqua. Malfoy sourit avec suffisance, ce qui lui donnait une apparence diaboliquement attirante, pensa Harry en se retournant lentement pour faire face à l'autre élève, qui n'avait toujours pas déplacé sa main.

« Harry, » murmura Draco, et un agréable frisson remonta le long de l'échine d'Harry. Entendre prononcer son prénom comme ça, de la voix chaude et traînante de Draco qui était soudain si remplie d'émotion, fut presque trop pour Harry, et il renonça à toute prétention de résistance.

Harry s'approcha d'un pas, levant timidement sa propre main vers le visage de Draco. Il était à quelques pouces, à quelques centimètres, et à chaque seconde Harry se sentait de plus en plus attiré par son ancien ennemi, il voulait cela de plus en plus… plus que des millimètres, et Harry tremblait d'anticipation.

Un _creak_ fut émis par la porte, et Harry se retourna plus vite qu'il ne le pensait possible, écarlate. Les yeux de Malfoy étincelèrent de colère, dirigée vers une Hermione Granger, qui était venue voir ce qui retenait Harry.

« Espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe fouineuse ! » gronda Malfoy, s'avançant vers elle.

« Laisse-la en dehors de ça, Malfoy ! » cria Harry, le repoussant. Le blond, qui n'y était pas préparé, tomba à terre.

« Comme tu veux, Potter. » Il cracha le nom comme une malédiction. « J'ai pas besoin de ça, » déclara-t-il, avec un calme total, en remettant élégamment sa robe en place et en sortant à grands pas.

« H-Harry ? » demanda Hermione, inquiétée par son air brisé. La remarque de Malfoy quand il avait dit ne pas avoir besoin de ça – en fait, ce que ça voulait dire est que Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de _lui_, et cela avait vraiment atteint Harry. Hermione tendit la main vers lui, mais il se détourna. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche maintenant, pas après Malfoy et l'électricité.

« Je vais bien, Hermione. »

« O-ok. Mais tu ne devrais pas le laisser te provoquer comme ça, Harry. »

« Ouais, » dit-il, un peu amèrement, revenant à son plan de travail de Potions pour ramasser ses affaires. « Pars devant. Je te rattraperai. »

Hermione sourit au dos d'Harry et s'en alla calmement, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il pleurait.

ooo

Hermione remarqua avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude que quelque chose embêtait clairement Harry. Il était toujours préoccupé, au point de souvent rêvasser en classe. Il piochait dans sa nourriture d'un air morose, et traînait le plus longtemps possible dans les couloirs entre les cours. Et tout avait commencé ce jour en Potions avec Malfoy.

Mais Harry refusait d'en parler. La seule fois où elle avait osé aborder le sujet, il avait claqué « Ne mentionne pas ce garçon, Hermione, » d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. La sorcière s'était excusée, mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu rendre Harry ainsi.

Harry savait qu'il était un peu de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Pour qui se prenait Malfoy, pour jouer avec lui comme ça ? Pour lui faire ressentir toutes ces choses déroutantes mais enivrantes, et pour se comporter comme il l'avait fait en Potions, et ensuite, tout à coup, pour l'éviter soigneusement, s'asseyant le plus loin possible en cours puis détalant dès la sonnerie ?

Plus que tout, Harry Potter était en colère contre lui-même, pour être entré dans le jeu de ce petit con, pour l'avoir cru. Et ses stupides rêves où Draco lui souriait et touchait la nuque d'Harry et se penchait tout près et… _Bon sang_ ! Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Il était accro à Dra – _Malfoy_, se corrigea fermement Harry, et quoi qu'il fasse il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et, traîtreusement, une partie de lui ne voulait rien y faire ; au contraire, elle ne voulait rien de plus que poursuivre le Serpentard et –

Harry fourra violemment ses mains dans ses poches, et continua sa marche dans le couloir. Ce dernier était désert, puisqu'il y avait cours, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller en Botanique pour se retrouver dans un espace clos comme ça avec Malfoy.

« Stupide Malfoy, » marmonna-t-il avec colère pour lui-même, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il égratignait horriblement ses chaussures en traînant les pieds.

Harry était toujours absorbé par ses pensées lorsqu'il commença à descendre les escaliers, tellement qu'il ne remarqua pas les personnes qui se glissèrent derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils le poussent, de toutes leurs forces, en bas des escaliers, qui bien sûr était le plus grand de tout le château. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire lorsqu'il tomba la tête la première vers le sol. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à l'impact. Mais il ne vint jamais. Il sentit une paire de bras puissants l'attraper et le tenir contre une poitrine chaleureuse. Harry fut enveloppé par l'odeur irrésistiblement attirante de l'acajou et du citron avec une touche de vanille.

Il se détendit un peu dans ces bras et dans l'odeur, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres, quand il entendit une voix caractéristique. « Espèces d'imbéciles ! »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver à regarder Draco Malfoy, dont les yeux argentés étincelaient, dangereux et beaux comme la foudre. Il suivit le regard jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier, où un Crabbe et un Goyle confus se tenaient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être en train de faire ? » claqua Malfoy, clairement livide.

« Tu nous as dit de le pousser dans les escaliers, Malfoy. »

« Non, j'ai dit de lui faire _manquer_ _quelques_ marches. »

« Quelle est la différence ? » marmonna Goyle.

« La _différence_, » dit Malfoy d'un ton glacial, « est que je vous ai demandé de le secouer un peu. Ce que vous avez _fait _est une tentative de meurtre. »

« C'est pas un peu exagéré ? » demanda Crabbe, à quoi Harry renifla. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ; il ne pensait pas que Crabbe connaisse un mot aussi long qu'« exagéré ».

Il sembla que Draco n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait encore Harry jusque-là. Il recula, repoussant Harry. « Vous deux, hors de ma vue ! » rugit-il à Crabbe et à Goyle, qui filèrent en haut des escaliers et au détour d'un virage.

Malfoy s'en alla quant à lui dans un autre couloir. « Hé, Malfoy ! » appela Harry. Maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin à nouveau entrés en contact, Harry était déterminé à faire durer cela le plus longtemps possible, en commençant pas essayer de découvrir ce qui était passé par la tête du garçon, et pourquoi diable lui-même avait ressenti ça. Malfoy ne s'arrêta aucunement, alors Harry se mit à trotter derrière lui. « Malfoy ! » répéta-t-il, puis, en désespoir de cause, « Draco ! »

C'est l'usage de son prénom qui l'arrêta. Harry réussit à le rattraper, un peu hors d'haleine. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, plus que d'habitude en tout cas, ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers, et ses joues étaient légèrement rosées.

En deux pas Draco supprima la distance et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui, bien qu'il soit légèrement choqué, répondit avec abandon. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco et, quand il y passa les doigts, il fut content de découvrir que les cheveux blonds étaient aussi doux que du duvet. Draco attira l'autre garçon incroyablement plus près de lui, et Harry ouvrit la bouche, permettant à la langue de Draco d'entrer, et il ne put rien penser d'autre que _il a un goût délicieux_.

Ils finirent par se séparer, essoufflés. Harry haleta « Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. »

Un bref baiser, puis Malfoy répondit, « Manifestement, je mentais. »

« Manifestement, » dit Harry avec un sourire satisfait, qui fut rapidement revendiqué par la bouche de Draco.

Un silence, alors qu'ils se tenaient au milieu du couloir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Soudain quelque chose fit _clic_ dans le cerveau d'Harry, et il déclara « Ton idée de la galanterie laisse vraiment à désirer, tu sais ça ? »

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit nonchalamment Malfoy, arquant un sourcil d'un air sexy et aristocratique.

« Ça ne compte pas vraiment si tu causes les choses dont tu me sauves. Me faire trébucher dans le couloir, rétrécir mon sac, voler mes notes, ruiner ma potion… »

« Techniquement, tu as fait la dernière toi-même, » dit Draco avec un sourire en coin. « Mais c'est sans intérêt. Ça a marché, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Tu n'es jamais arrivé au stade où tu m'aides. »

« Encore une fois, sans intérêt. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Comment les Moldus disent ça ? 'C'est l'intention qui compte' ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord avec ça en fait. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Eh bien, si je devais me contenter de rester là, en ayant l'intention de te rouler une énorme pelle, rien n'arriverait vraiment. Mais si je devais _agir_… » Ce qu'Harry fit, connectant à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Draco.

Quand il se retira enfin, un Draco légèrement haletant lui répondit, « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »


End file.
